A Better Future
by HoshiDenko
Summary: Vegeta needs to settle matters of the future...


The Better Future  
  
Vegeta closed the door to his and Bulma's room quietly behind him. The entire senshi was staying at Capsule Corp, and one slight noise would wake anyone. He pulled on his Capsule Corp jacket and tiptoed down the hall. He could breathe easily now that Cell was defeated and the androids weren't threatening the world anymore. And now that Goku was dead, he didn't have any reason to keep training, but he still did. He tiptoed past Piccolo's bed, afraid of the Namek's gigantic ears.  
  
He closed the front door behind him and stepped out onto the lawn. The night lay cold, wet, and friendless where not a star could be seen. He shivered slightly and pulled his jacket closer.  
  
"Planet Vegeta was never this cold," he mumbled to himself. He flew to Trunks' gravity machine sitting plainly and unguarded. He stood there a few moments staring at the thing, still unsure if he really wanted to go through with what he was about to do. There was unfinished business in the future that he needed to settle. He recalled what Trunks' had told him earlier during dinner.  
  
*Vegeta had been eating outisde by himself on the balcony and Trunks approached him with caution.  
  
"Hello Father," Trunks began, bowing his head towards Vegeta's back.  
  
"Come here, boy. I need to ask you something," Trunks sat down in the chair next to Vegeta.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"This is very important, and I want you to tell me the truth. And if you tell anyone else we discussed this, I'll track you down and kill you." Vegeta said in a hurried whisper. Trunks' eyes went wide because he knew Vegeta wasnt kidding.  
  
"O-Ok," Vegeta glanced around, making absolute sure no one was in earshot.  
  
"How is Bulma doing in the future? What did she tell you about me? Tell me everything.."*  
  
A noise behind him startled him and he whipped around, out of his reminiscence. Piccolo stood off to one side, arms crossed across his chest, staring into the distance.  
  
"What are you doing Namek?"  
  
"I should ask the same to you, minus the Namek," Piccolo said in a low voice, turning to Vegeta.  
  
"I have... business to settle.." Vegeta said, glancing around. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Now tell me the WHOLE truth Vegeta,"  
  
"I have no reason to tell you! Now leave!" Vegeta turned his back. Piccolo uncrossed his arms in response.  
  
"I'll bet she misses you, Vegeta..." Vegeta whipped around again, shock and fear mixed into his face.  
  
"How would you know and why would you care?!" he growled at the smirking grasshopper. Piccolo shushed him and moved to standing directly in front of the angered Prince. He towered over the spikey-haired midget.  
  
"I overheard you and Trunks talking... Vegeta, you should go. She needs you," Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
" No kidding Namek. Could you make it any sappier? That's why I'm going at all! Now go back to sleep. And if I'm not back by morning, you don't know anything, capish?" Piccolo grinned and nodded. Vegeta turned back to the machine, and pushed a button on the side. The dome-like top whirred open and Vegeta hopped in. Inside was a mass of buttons and control panels.  
  
*This can't be too hard.* Vegeta stabbed the 'on' button with his finger and several lights popped into action. A panel to his right said the present year and a panel below it read the year Trunks came from. *I guess he prepared it in advance. So now do I just push go?* He hesitated before punching the flashing green button. The machine whirred above the ground, then disappeared from Piccolo's sight.  
  
Lights flashed all around Vegeta's head. It felt like he was flying through a never-ending tunnel. He remembered the answer Trunks had given him to his question.  
  
*"Well, uh.." Trunks stuttered, trying to collect his thoughts. Vegeta's question had shocked him. "She's really into her work since everybody died. She was set on building the time machine so it would all be okay. She seems lonely though. I'm not surprised, either. I am too. All she told me about you was that you were very brave, but never openly cared for anyone... and..." Trunks turned his head from Vegeta, afraid to say the end. He wasn't sure how his father would react.*  
  
A blinding light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and Vegeta had to squint and hide his eyes with his hand. The machine whirred slowly to the ground as he slid his eyes open. The clear dome top opened automatically and he slowly hopped out. It was about midnight, since that's about the time he'd left. He surveyed the scene. He'd landed directly in front of Capsule Corp, most likely the exact place Trunks had taken off from.  
  
The building was mostly falling in, but still held tight. Vegeta knew exactly where he was, but entered cautiously. He walked through the living room and stopped at the bookcase. The thing that had caught his eye was a picture of Trunks and Bulma, standing in front of Capsule Corp. They were half smiling, but they were obviously not happy. Vegeta opened the back of the frame, and slipped out the picture, placing it in his pocket. He flew up the stairs to where their room should be. He opened it to find a white, unlit room containing only a bed and bookcase. He slammed the door in disgust and traveled to the other master bedroom. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside.  
  
He stepped inside quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping princess. He loomed over her unmoving body. *She looks so much older... But she's still beautiful.* He picked her up and held her in his arms. She shivered from the cold, and tucked herself into his chest, still asleep. He lifted off the ground and flew out the window. He began slowly so as not to wake her, then sped up as he got out of the city.  
  
He touched down lightly on the spot where they knew they were meant to be. Their special spot that in the future they visited often to get away from life. It was a small little hidden oasis at the top of a mountain overlooking the ocean. Vegeta had found it just flying around. When he discovered he did actually care for someone, he brought that someone here. He finished his memory of what Trunks said, and it stung his heart....  
  
*Trunks sighed and glanced at Vegeta, who stared straight ahead at the sunset. His father had to know.  
  
"At times... I'd find her crying in her room because she missed you so much, but... she was also crying because... she felt... you never really... loved her..."*  
  
Vegeta leaned Bulma against a rock, still supporting her head. He stroked his hand down her cheek, losing his grimace and replacing it with a fond smile. Only with her...  
  
"Bulma... Bulma.." he began to whisper. She stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. When her eyes finally focused, she jumped up from where she had been sitting. She put her hand to her wrist to check her pulse.  
  
"Oh Kami! Vegeta! What are you doing here? You DIED! Am I dead? Did someone wish you back while I was asleep? Did-" Vegeta placed his fingers on her mouth.  
  
"Hush." He removed his fingers and slowly went in for the kiss. As they broke, Bulma fell into his arms, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.  
  
"Vegeta I missed you so much! You look so different! Now we can be a family again! The past is safe and the future's going to be safe when you kill the androids, and then everything will be okay!" Bulma smiled broadly, excited about what her future would bring. The look Vegeta gave her melted what was left of a grin and turned it to near tears.  
  
"You're not staying, are you?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No... I came here from the past with Trunks' time machine..." Bulma's face fell.  
  
"But I came back to tell you something. It's very important. I wanted to let you know what's happened in the past. Your past self and I are... together, and Trunks has already been born and everything. But I was talking to your Trunks, and realized how much I never..." Vegeta turned away. What he'd said so far had been enough. His pride couldn't take much more of this. He turned back to her, swallowing every last shred of pride he had left.  
  
"Bulma... I love you. I always have. Never forget it. My future self loved you, my present self loves you, and you should never ever forget it. If you ever do, just look at Trunks. I show through him. But now I have to go..." He kissed her again, putting more passion into it than he ever had before. He broke away, and Bulma hugged him as tight as she could. He saw the sun rising on the horizon, and he realized just how long flying had taken him. He scooped her up and without another word, they blasted back towards Capsule Corp as fast as Vegeta could fly.  
  
He touched down, and set Bulma on the ground. He had to go quickly, or by the time he got back, the crew would already be waking up. He didn't want to be caught. Vegeta kissed her a final time, whispered something in her ear, then hopped into the machine. She blew him a kiss, and he smiled warmly in return. He punched in a few numbers and zipped away.  
  
And as he entered into the never ending tunnel, a single tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the picture he'd taken from the shelf. 


End file.
